Bella The Vampire
by rosaliehale1995
Summary: Edward leaves Bella because of an incident,Bella becomes a vampire and hates Edward. Its been 80 years since they've seen each other. Then when they go to Forks they meet again. What will happen? Will they get back together or end up hating each other?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so please review. **

Chapter 1

(BellaPOV)

He left me. I cant believe it. He left me just because of that stupid ugly day.

Flashback

"you know, I love this meadow" 

"Its beautiful isn't it? He paused and looked at me. "I love you Bella" his velvet voice said. 

"I love you too"

I leaned back to lay down when I felt a sting in my finger. I looked down to see there was a thorn in my finger. "Shit" I said while taking it out of my finger. Blood started coming out of the small wound. Somehow lots of blood flowed out of the tiny cut. I felt Edward tense beside me. I looked up to see his eyes pitch black and thirsty. I jumped up to my feet and started to run. It was no use. He was too fast. Edward was in a crouch, circling me. 

"Edward, listen to me. You don't want to hurt me. Come on, Its me Bella."

His eyes started to turn lighter but then a drop of blood fell from my finger. He started circleing me again.

"Dammit Edward! Snap out of it! I shouted.

After a few moments his eyes started to lighten in color. In about two very long minutes his eyes were butterscotch again. His face became horrified as he realized what had happened. He stepped away from me cautiously. 

" Im sorry Bella. He said still moving away from me.

"Its ok. Its not your fault"

"Yes it is." He said as he turned his back to me. Then he said his final words. "Goodbye Bella"

With that he ran at his vampire speed away from me. "Edward! Edward get back here!" I shouted after him. He didn't come back. I fell to my knees and started crying. 

End Of Flashback

By now I was at His house. I opened the door. It looked deserted. I entered the quiet house. It was empty. I walked slowly to his room. Once inside of it, It brought too many memories. My knees shook and I fell to the floor. I cried for what seemed like hours or days. 

" Well, well, well. What do we have here?" I heard a voice say.

The voice startled me. It was a musical silky voice. It sounded like one of Them.(a.k.a. a vampire) I looked up to see who it was. I was shocked at what I saw. I was surprised to see it wasn't one vampire. It was three,

The Volturi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres the next chappie! Enjoy and don't forget to review. ****J**

Chapter 2

(BellaPOV)

"We see that Edward didn't keep his side of the promise. He didn't make you a vampire. Well then I guess we'll have to do it" Aro said.

I looked back at them with fear clear in my eyes. Aro moved toward me with concern in his eyes. I think he was trying to comfort me. But the fear grew with every step that he took. I was rooted to the floor. I couldn't run, even though I knew it would be useless.

" Bella, I know your frightened but all of us went through it. It will only last three days. We will be right here to keep you company."

With that he inclined his neck as if to kiss my neck but instead bit through it and his venomous teeth infected my veins. He bit Me! was the first thought in my head. But then I started feeling the fire in my body. In about a minute I was screaming in pain. I asked them to kill me many times. But every time I said that they just stared back at me with no emotion on their faces.

Three days later I awoke from the pain. I saw the Volturi staring at me with a look of awe on their faces. I got up and looked at the full length mirror. The girl looking back at me would put Rosalie to shame. I had darker hair with red streaks in it. My body had curves I had never known existed. My lips were fuller and looked red. I looked hot!

"Would you like to join the Volturi Bella?"Aro asked. I nodded not having any place else to go.

**80 YEARS LATER**

I had developed more than one power over time. I could read minds, look through thoughts and edit them. I could also become invisible and change my appearance. I could control the weather, control things with my mind and I could teleport myself and others. I was so powerful that the Volturi feared me. I had worked for them and helped them make an army. I was the army's leader. They were my companions and friends. I became best friends with a girl named Ashley. When I told the Volturi I was leaving, she came with me. The thing I was gonna miss the most was my old boyfriend. He never really filled the empty space inside of me but I loved him.

I'm going to start high school Ashley," I said one day.

"Why?" she asked shocked.

I don't know. I'm bored." I replied. 

" I'll go with you then" she answered.

I didn't need to worry about being around human blood. I was immune to it so it didn't bother me. There were a lot of things that were different about me. I was no longer nice sweet or innocent. Now I was tough and harsh to people who pissed me off. If you pissed me off you would be living in hell. And one major thing that changed was that now I HATED the Cullens. 

We moved to a little town in Washington. Today was our first day of school. 

I put on a red spaghetti strap, a black skirt. Black leather boots and a leather jacket. I looked in the mirror . I was pleased at what I saw. I looked really hot.

Ashley walked in my room wearing a black tee saying "Bite Me" and skinny jeans with high heels. She also looked hot.

"Ready to go?" I asked. 

"Yup" she replied. We go to my beautiful black convertible. After we get in we drive off. We get to the school in two minutes with my driving of 240 mph.

"I love your driving Bella! It makes everything more exciting!" Ashley says as we get out of the car. I smile at her with happiness.

We enter the school and get death glares from the girls. The guys were checking us out. We simply ignore them and make our way to class. 

The first two hours go by great but as we got out of the class I smell them. Vampires. I listen to what they say.

"So how has your day gone so far?" I hear Emmett ask.

"Its ok I gue-" Edward suddenly cuts off. "I smell Bella"

"What? Isn't she supposed to be dead by now? There's no way it can be he-" he cuts off too. "I smell her too"

Great. This is exactly what I needed, the Cullens. " you cant be fucking serious." I say to myself.

**Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to say thank you to my reviewers. They mrs edward cullen, ShiningCrane, elorid'sdragonserimbit, Obsess3d-teenag3r, Elven at Heart and cullen-obsession. Thanks. The next 2 chapters are dedicated to you all. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3 

**( BellaPOV)**

" What is it Bella?" Ashley asked in a concerned voice. 

"The Cullens are here. Come on lets go to our next class." I said. I really didn't want to scream and yell at them in front of the entire school. Ashley followed without any questions. By the time it was lunch, eight guys had asked them out. We were really starting to get irritated. 

In lunch we sat at the farthest table from the crowd. I smell the Cullens come in. At the same time a boy comes from a table toward us. I read his thoughts. GREAT, he wants to ask us out. I look at Ashley and she understands. I make a trashcan drag itself in front of him so fast no one could have possibly noticed unless you were a vampire. The boy falls into it. Me and Ashley laugh maniacally. The Cullens saw what I did and were now staring at me in awe. " Come on Ashley, lets go."

As I stand up I hear Edward call my name. Me and Ashley hurry out the door. I could hear Edward calling after me. Once outside, we start running. He runs after us shouting my name over and over. I come to a stop and turn to Ashley.

" I'm going to teleport us to the house ok?" She nods and I grab her hand. Edward is only a few feet away. I use all of my energy and teleport us out of there.

**(EdwardPOV)**

I run after Bella. I see her stop and take the girls hand. Just when I'm about to reach them, they vanish.

"Bella!" I ask. There's nothing there. Does she really hate me that much that she doesn't want to see me? I walk slowly to my family.

"What happened?" they ask.

" She teleported herself away" I say, staring at the ground. (**don't ask me how he knows what she did. He just knows its as simple as that.)**

They all gasp.

"So she has more than one power?"

" Apparently" I answer in a dead tone.

The bell rings. "Come on Edward, we have to get to our next class"

"Fine." I say glumly. _I will win her back. I have to._ I thought.

**Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter, hope y'all like it.- purple**

Chapter 4

**(BellaPOV)**

So Edward wants to win me back. I laughed darkly at the thought. I _will _get revenge on him.

" You know Ashley, the talents show is coming up"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well I was thinking of singing for it. I can make Edward jealous and wish he had never left me by telling Derek to come" **(Derek is her old boyfriend)**

" You have an evil mind Bella. But that's ok I love it."

"Great. I'll go call Derek right now."

When Derek picked up he was really excited that I called. I told him I loved him and invited him to the talent show. He promised to come. After I hanged up I walked back to my room.

"All done" I say while plopping myself down on the couch. 

"So what songs you gonna sing?" Ashley asks.

" I'll sing Innocence by Avril Lavigne and dedicate it to you and Derek. Then I'll sing I Can Do Better and dedicate it to Edward."**(I'm an Avril fan. Don't kill me because of it)**

**I**ts been two weeks of avoiding Edward and his family. When he calls my name I either become invisible or teleport. Sometimes he gets me so irritated I just want to beat him up right where he's standing.

Today I was leaning against my car talking to Ashley. Then I hear him yell my name. _I'll just deal with him today. _I thought to myself.

" Ugh, here he comes again" I say.

" Do you want to leave?" Ashley asks me.

" No. Let me see how I'll get this little bitch off my back" I respond.

"Bella!" Edward says when he meets us.

" Are you a stalker or something? What the hell do you want?" I snap at him.

He looks taken back by what I said. Oh, I see, he thinks I'm still kind, sweet, clumsy Bella.

"What do you want?" I ask again.

" I need to talk to you alone."

"Fine. I'll be right back Ashley."

We come to a stop by the forest.

"Bella I'm sorry about leaving you. Please forgive me." he puts his hand on my shoulder. My eyes turn pitch black with anger. 

" How dare you touch me!" I shout as I throw him to a tree. The tree snaps in half.

" After all these years you think a simple sorry is going to win me back! Well your wrong!" The weather was going bad and making a storm because of my anger. I take a very deep breath and the clouds disappear. I look at Edward and see fear in his eyes.

"You control the weather?"

"That and other things" I answer quickly. " Your not forgiven. So leave me alone Edward!" I shout. I see sadness in his eyes. I run back to my car. Well he can go ahead and be sad for all I cared.

"What happened?" Ashley asks when she sees me.

"Nothing now get in the car"

As I got in the car I see Edward coming toward us. I speed off but he follows. I put more speed into it and finally lose him going 290 mph.

**Please Review. It makes the world go round.**

**Sorry I just had to add this: We are best friends. You cry I cry, You laugh I laugh, You jump off a cliff I laugh harder ****J-purple**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note**

**I need to get a name for the army that Bella trained for the Volturi. If you have any good names for it please tell me. -purple**

**( life isn't passing me by, its trying to run me over ****J )**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey People. I'm really sorry for not updating in along time. My internet wasn't working. I know totally lame. When we got it fixed on Wednesday I was busy. Shopping doesn't happen by itself. It was our spring vacation so we all were really busy. Thanks for waiting and here's ur next chappie!**

**Chapter 5**

**(EdwardPOV)**

She hates me. How am I supposed to win her back? I tried following her car but she just drive faster. Faster than _me_. I thought she hated speed. She surprised me by being really strong. That's for sure. Even Emmett couldn't have thrown me and make that tree crack. She has lots of powers. I wonder if Alice saw anything.

Today was the talent show. Classes were excused to see it. The only reason I'm here was because Bella was gonna be in it.

Bella gets on the stage. She looks amazing. She's wearing a red dress with black ribbon on the top and bottom. it's a short dress but it looks amazing on her. Her vampire friend is right next to her holding her hand. Then Bella gets the microphone and says…

" I'd like to dedicate this song to Ashley and Derek who have been through everything with me."

Derek? Who the hell is Derek?!

"This song is called Innocence" Bella says. **( I'm an Avril fan)** My mouth drops open when she starts singing. Her voice is really beautiful even for a vampire.

**(SONG)**

_Waking Up I See That Everything Is Ok_

_The First Time In My Life And Now It's So Great_

_Slowing Down I Look Around And I Am So Amazed_

_I Think About The Little Things That Make Life Great_

_I Wouldn't Change A Thing About It_

_This Is The Best Feeling_

_This Innocence Is Brilliance_

_I Hope That It Will Stay_

_This Moment Is Perfect_

_Please Don't Go Away_

_I Need You Now_

_And I'll Hold On To It_

_Don't You Let It Pass You By_

_I Found A Place So Safe, Not A Single Tear_

_The First Time In My Life And Now It's So Clear_

_Feel Calm, I Belong, I'm So Happy Here_

_It's So Strong And Now I Let Myself Be Sincere_

_I Wouldn't Change A Thing About It_

_This Is The Best Feeling_

_This Innocence Is Brilliance_

_I Hope That It Will Stay_

_This Moment Is Perfect_

_Please Don't Go Away_

_I Need You Now_

_And I'll Hold On To It_

_Don't You Let It Pass You By_

_It's A State Of Bliss, You Think You're Dreaming_

_It's The Happiness Inside That You're Feeling_

_It's So Beautiful It Makes You Wanna Cry_

_It's A State Of Bliss, You Think You're Dreaming_

_It's The Happiness Inside That You're Feeling_

_It's So Beautiful It Makes You Wanna Cry_

_It's So Beautiful It Makes You Wanna Cry_

_This Innocence Is Brilliance_

_Makes You Wanna Cry_

_This Innocence Is Brilliance_

_Please Don't Go Away_

_Cus I Need You Now_

_And I'll Hold On To It_

_Don't You Let It Pass You By_

_This Innocence Is Brilliance_

_I Hope That It Will Stay_

_This Moment Is Perfect_

_Please Don't Go Away_

_I Need You Now_

_And I'll Hold On To It_

_Don't You Let It Pass You By_

Everyone starts clapping. That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. Then another vampire goes on stage. He leans in and kisses Bella. _My_ Bella. Anger goes through me. I want to kill him. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see Jasper. I feel relaxed after a minute.

"So that's Derek" I say to myself.

Then Bella grabs the microphone again.

"This next song is dedicated to someone who left me a long time ago and is in this very room" she says.

**Sorry people but you have to wait to see what happens next. Hope yall liked it even though it was short. Please review. I have a poll on my profile and id love it if you guys would go check it out. If you want to see Bella's dress I have it on my profile. I love you all. Chow! -purple**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey! How u doing? I'm sorry for being slow in updating but hey that's my nature. So u guys read how Bella dedicated Innocence to Ashley and Derek, now see what she dedicates to Edward. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 6**

**(EdwardPOV)**

Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper turned to stare at me. I realized that she just dedicated a song to me. I look up to see what song she will sing to me.

" The song is called I Can Do Better." **( I told you I was an Avril fan)**

**(SONG)**

_I couldn't give a damn what you said to me_

_I don't really care what you think of me_

_Cause either way you're going to think what you believe_

_There's nothing you could say that would hurt me_

_I'm better off without you anyway_

_I thought it would be hard but I'm ok_

_I don't need you if you're going to be that way_

_Cause with me its all or nothing_

_I'm sick of this shit, don't deny_

_You're a waste of time_

_I'm sick of this shit, don't ask why_

_I hate you now_

_So go away from me_

_You're gone, so long_

_I can do better, I can do better_

_Hey, hey you_

_I found myself again_

_That's why you're gone_

_I can do better, I can do better_

_You're so full of it_

_I can't stand the way you act_

_I just can't comprehend_

_I don't think that you can handle it_

_I'm way over, over it_

_I will drink as much lemoncello as I can_

_And I'll do again and again_

_I don't really care what you have to say_

_Cause you know, you know you're nothing_

_(I'm so sick)_

_I'm sick of your shit, don't deny_

_You're a waste of time_

_I'm sick of your shit, don't ask why_

_What'd you say_

_I told you so_

_You know that_

_Cause I always know_

_Get outta my face_

_Hey hey_

_You're not my taste_

_Hey hey_

_I am so_

_Sick of you_

_You're on my nerves_

_I want to puke_

_Get outta my face_

_Hey hey_

_You're not my taste_

_Hey hey_

_Hey hey_

_Hey hey_

_I hate you now_

_So go away from me_

_Your gone, so long_

_I can do better, I can do better_

_Hey, hey you_

_I found myself again_

_That's why you're gone_

_I can do better, I can do better_

_I hate you now_

_So go away from me_

_You're gone, so long_

_I can do better, I can do better_

_Hey, hey you_

_I found myself again_

_That's why you're gone_

_I can do better, I can do better_

She finishes the song and everyone claps. She really hurt me with that song. She said she hated me and didn't need me. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of the gym sobbing tearless sobs.

**Poor Edward. Please review . I know that's sad and messed up what Bella did to him. Stay tuned to see what happens next. (Okay I know this came out of nowhere but I just have to add it. After 2 years of talking to my psychologist he said something that brought tears to my eyes. "No hablo ingles". Wasn't that funny? When my friend told me that I laughed so hard all my class stared at me. ) Anyway, going back to the story y'all have to wait till I update. Siennara!- Purple**


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I just wanted to say that that was going to be the last of the songs in this story. I'm sorry if it got annoying. If you haven't heard I'm writing a new story called The Light In Darkness. It is a musical though so if you don't like songfics don't read it. 


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey how you guys doing? Have any of you guys checked my other story out yet? I hope you don't mind that it's a musical. Ok I just want to say this really funny thing first. My friend told me this one so here it is: Shut up voices! Or I'll poke you with a Q-tip again! Ha That was hilarious. Well here is the next chapter so Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

**(BellaPOV)**

When I finished the song I looked at Edward. He looked hurt. It looked as if he were about to cry. I instantly regretted singing that song to him. He ran out of the gym at vampire speed. Seeing him that hurt brought back another emotion. Love. I realized I still loved him. 

After that, I ran all the way home. I plopped myself on the couch and began to sob. How could I hurt someone I love on purpose? Had I really become so heartless over the years?

No. I would set things right. Tomorrow I would tell Edward I'm sorry and beg for forgiveness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day we went to school as usual. I had been looking for Edward all day. I hadn't seen him all day. And now that I thought about it, I didn't see any of the Cullens today.

" Ashley, have you seen the cullens?"

" No but do you want me to see where they are?" **( Ashley's power is that she can see where people are through visions)**

" Yes please."

She closes her eyes. She spends five minutes concentrating. She opens them and looks at me. 

" They're in Alaska. They're with another coven of vampires. There's about 20 others."

" Tanya's coven." I say realizing where they are." Lets go . I need to talk to Edward." I say to Ashley.

" We're going to Alaska?!" She asks shocked. 

" Yes but be ready to fight. They might not like me anymore."

" Well, in that case we'd better go change"

That was one of my rules. Before you can kick some ass, you have to look hot. That way they will be distracted when we attack. That's what we did with every mission the Volturi sent us on.

I changed into a blue minidress. I curled my hair and did my makeup. Now I was ready. We drove in my convertible. I went 190 miles per hour. Right before we got to Alaska we stopped to hunt. The stronger we were the better. Though with my strength I could beat Emmett up and not wrinkle my dress. And the way I trained Ashley she could probably do the same but without as much expertise. I thought about what I would do. I would tell him the truth. If the Cullens stood in the way I wouldn't just teleport. No. I would take as long as I needed. I decided to change my appearance just to show them I had more than one power. Maybe then they would let me pass easily. I turned my hair blond and changed my skin tone. When we got there we saw Tanya's coven and the Cullen's all in a line. Edward was in the back looking depressed. They all looked up at the sound o the car. We got out and stood 3 yards away.

" Where's Bella?" I heard Alice demand. So she saw me coming did she? Well that won't stop me from talking to Edward. 

" Right here" I say taking a step forward and changing back to my original appearance. They all gasp in shock. A smile flashes across my face.

" How dare you come here you bitch!" Rosalie shouts at me.

" I just need to talk to Edward"

" You'll have to get through all of us first!"

" With pleasure" me and Ashley say at the same time.

Then it was as if hell broke loose. The cullens all came at me while Edward stayed in the back. Emmett attacked me first. I kicked him in the chest and he landed three miles away. Rosalie came next. She was furious at me. I punched her in the stomach and she flew toward the tree and it cracked in half. It hurt me to attack Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper. But I had to talk to Edward. Me and Ashley had both beaten up fifteen vampires so now there was only Edward. Throughout the fight he just stared at the ground looking depressed and not paying attention to his surroundings. I walked to were he was standing. He was staring at the ground.

"Edward" I said. He didn't look p. I lifted his chin so that he met my gaze. "I'm sorry for what I did. I never meant to hurt you. Please forgive me." I let go of his chin and his head fell so that he was staring at the floor again. I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He looked up surprised at the gesture. I walked back to Ashley, took her hand and turned to face Edward who was still shocked. 

"I'm sorry" I said again. Then I teleported myself and Ashley out of there.

**(EDWARDPOV)**

she leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. I looked up surprised for a minute that she did that. She looked like Bella my Bella. She turned around, went to Ashley and told me sorry again. Then she vanished.

Rosalie got up from where she laid and started to walk over to me. My family did the same.

" She just wanted to say sorry?" she asked with disbelief in her voice. " so she went through all of us to say that little phrase?!"

I nodded my head. It surprised me too. Maybe she did love me.

" Bella is very strong" Carlisle said.

" I know. I didn't know she could hit like that. Remind me to never arm wrestle her." said Emmett.

Alice got up and came to my side. She put her hand on my shoulder. _She really did mean what she said Edward. _She thought.

Then we all entered the house talking about the fight with Bella. I just stayed in the corner, staring at the floor, thinking about what Bella said.

Maybe…….

**Wasn't that a surprising twist? Please Review. I hoped you liked it. It might take me a while to update because I have a lot of projects due. **

**( Ok I know this is totally out there again but I have to add it. Love your enemies! It really pisses them off! I loved that one. My friend Amber is just full of these.) Anyway please review and keep reading. Adios! -purple**


	10. Chapter 8

**Bonjour! I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. I had loads of homework, five tests and two projects due. And to make things worse I hadn't started on anything yet. Well at least its all done now. I know the next few chapters are going to be short so sorry. **

**Chapter 8**

**(Bella POV) **

I laid on my bed. I know it was totally unnecessary to have one but it was comfortable. I was thinking about what things I had done in my vampire life when I heard a knock on my door.

" Come in" I said.

The door opened and who came in was the most beautiful person I had ever known. Edward. He looked at me with love in his eyes. I guessed I was forgiven.

" Edward, am I forgiven?" I said.

" Of course you are. I could never hold a grudge on the one and only person I've ever loved." he said in his velvet voice.

I ran toward him and hugged him. At first he was startled but then he embraced me back. We stayed like that for a long time. I pulled away and looked at his face.

" I love you" I whispered softly. Then I leaned in and kiss him. He kissed me back with lots of passion. The kiss lasted for about two minutes before I heard Ashley.

Bella!!" she screamed frantically. " Bella where are you?!"

" I'm up here"

In a second, she was at my door. She looked really panicked over something.

" Bella, I need to speak to you. Alone."

" Hey, whatever you can say to her you can say to me" Edward said. Ashley looked at me. I nodded.

" The Volturi called" Ashley began. I felt Edward stiffen beside me. " They wanted us to do them a favor. To kill the Cullens. Of course I said no. So they said they would do it themselves. And I mean themselves. Aro, Marcus and Caius are coming to kill _his _family" she said as she pointed to Edward.

" No! We have to prepare our selves."

" I called the Beauforts. They are going to leave the Volturi to come and join us." **( Beaufort means beautiful and strong in French.)**

" Who are the Beauforts?" Edward asked. He has a look of frustration on his face because he can't read our minds. **( Edward can't read the Beauforts mind because they learned how to block their minds so their thoughts are a complete silence) **

" **They are the army I trained. I used to be their leader. Ashley was one of them." I tell him. He has shock written all over his gorgeous face. **

" **You used to lead an army?' he asked me.**

" **Yes. They are like the best army the Vulturi have ever had"**

" **Why are they going to help us?" **

" **Because we all love and respect our leader, which is Bella." Ashley says. " Whenever one of us needs help we are right there for them. Even if that means betraying the Vulturi."**

" **Where are they right now Ashley?" I ask her.**

" **Give me a minute" she responds. She closes her eyes and begins to concentrate.**

" **What is she doing?" Edward asks me. I quickly tell him about her power. When I finish he looks impressed.**

" **So she is better than a tracker?"**

" **Yeah. She beat all the other vampire trackers the Volturi had."**

" **Bella, they are in Port Angeles right now. They will be here in about five minutes"**

" **Five minutes?! Are they driving at 300 mph?!" Edward exclaims. ( Sorry I don't know anything about cars so I picked a high number)**

" Yeah." Ashley says. " We all like to drive slow, except Bella"

" Slow? That's faster than me! Bella, at what speed do you drive?"

" About 450 mph." I answer.

" You drive fast? I thought you hated speed."

" Things change you know"

" Remind me to never speed race you." he says.

" They're here!" Ashley says in a song voice.

**Please Review. Hey I'm sorry about the mix up bold letters. I noticed after I had typed a lot and I didn't feel like typing again **

**QUOTE OF THE DAY: A friend helps you up when you fall, a best friend keeps on walking and says" walk much dumbass?" **

**Bonne journée ! Luv - purple**


	11. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry that I took that long to update. I had a lot of homework and projects so I was busy. I know it even sounds lame as I'm typing it. I think this next chapter sucks so sorry. I think I'm close to finishing the story maybe about 5 more chapters or so.**

**(BellaPOV)**

I grab Edward's hand and run downstairs. I open the door to see my 7 other best friends.

" Kitty! Anna! Miranda! Zoey! Valerie! Amber! Vivi! I'm so happy to see you!" I shout as I run up and hug Kitty.

She hugs me back and then pulls away to see me. " Ehmygawd. Is our leader going soft?" she says jokingly. " Who is he?" she asks when she sees Edward.

" That is my boyfriend, Edward." I tell her.

" Ehmygawd Bella. Is he the one that left you?" she asks.

" Yes but its ok now." I say. Just then Ashley comes out of the house.

"Ashley!" Kitty shrieks.. Then she runs off to say hi to her. I go and hug the rest of my friends. Then I go to Edward.

" Well. You guys look and act like a bunch of girly girls." Edward tells me.

" Hey, it's the first time we've seen each other in like eight months. Cut us some slack"

" Sure. Why did you tell them about what happened between us?" he asks sadly.

" Hey they are practically my sisters. Plus I really cant keep a secret. But you know I love you." I say. I kiss him softly on the lips and then pull back to see his face. He seems happier but then there is some confusion on his gorgeous features.

" What do you mean you cant keep a secret?"

" well. Kitty can see everything that's happened to a person in their life through visions. Then Amber can look through people's memories. Valerie is like Jasper so she can sense emotion. Zoey can see the future like Alice but more accurately. Vivi, Anna, and Miranda have more random powers. Vivi can revive dead vampires even if you burned them, Miranda a can become invisible and Anna can hypnotize you to do anything she wants."

" Wow you guys are all very powerful."

"Yup. I trained them well."

" So are we going to warn my family about the Volturi or what?"

" Sure. Beauforts lets go!" I shout. I lead Edward to my car.

" You sure you'll be able to handle my driving?" I ask him teasingly.

" Yes. You don't scare me." he says teasing me back.

" Your funeral. We'll be in Alaska in about half an hour then." I say. I pull out of the drive way already at 290 mph before he has the chance to say anything. _This is going to be fun_ I thought.

**Well there is your chapter. I already had this one done and so I'm currently working on the next chapter. The problem is that I have writers block. I know that sucks so please be patient. Thanks. Bye- Purple**

**Quote: Some people say silence is golden. I prefer noise.**


	12. note from the author

Hey I just wanted to tell you guys about stuff that's been going on. Fist of all I changed my penname so that it could be closer to what my email is. So I am now going to be known as rosaliehale1994. U guys can call me rose, Brenda or the old name, purple. I also wanted to say that I have DELETED the story The Night In The Darkness. I'm sorry but I just cant write it. If you want to read a Twilight in Edward's point of view read Sunrise by BlueSea14. I recommend this story a lot. So I'm still writing the next chapter and I don't think I will finish anytime soon. I still have writer's block( Darn You Writer's Block!!). I want to say thanks to the people that have read my story and have REVIEWED. I heart all of you guys . LUV- Rose


	13. Chapter 10

**Bonjour! Ici est le prochain chapitre. Pardon pour pas ecriture. Paques. Je etait ecriture ceci pour tout de vous gens. Jouir! ( wondering what it says? Its in French so I'll translate it for you guys: Hello! Here is the next chapter. Sorry for not writing faster. I was writing this for all you people. Enjoy!)**

**(EdwardPOV)**

Bella stops the car. She is an insane driver. I hear a tapping on my window and notice Bella is already outside of the car. I open the car door and kisses me before I can say anything. I could feel her smile on my lips.

" So what do you think about my driving?" she asks me.

" That was scary. Aren't you scared that you might crash?" I ask her. She bursts out laughing.

" Silly Edward, driving is like my second nature. Besides running." she replies with a smile.

Just then Alice arrives out of nowhere. She looks happy to see us together.

" So don't you guys want to introduce me?" she asks as she points toward the beauforts. Bella introduces them to each other and then leads us to the house. Alice doesn't seem to have a problem with Bella but I wonder how the others will act. When Bella comes through the door my question is answered. Rosalie looks furious.

" What is _she _doing here?!" she practically shouts in Bella's face. Bella just keeps a calm look on her face and that gets Rosalie even more mad.

" Be nice Rose. We are here because there is some trouble." I tell her.

Then Bella and I start telling them why we were there. We told them about how the Volturi was coming and how the Beauforts were here to help. They all looked stunned to know that they were being hunted by the most important vampires.

" Will we be able to win the fight" Carlisle asked Bella.

" Maybe. It depends if you guys are willing to fight."

" We will all fight alongside you." Carlisle told Bella.

" Thanks but you guys will need training"

" What? We could just kick their asses right here" Emmett says.

" Emmett, did you forget how I beat your ass?" Bella asks him.

With that, Emmett shuts up and had a frown on his face. He didn't like to be reminded that he got his ass kicked by a girl. Jasper snickered in the back when he heard this and Rosalie glared at him. Apparently she didn't like the fact that her husband got beat by Bella.

"ok then meet us at 6 at my house. And bring clothes to work out in. You guys are going to be training long and hard" she said in a serious tone.

Bella left the house and I followed her out.

" so what are we going to do for training?" I asked her

" oh you'll find out soon enough." she replied. Then she got in her car and drove off. I wonder what she's going to make us do. I entered the house and was bombarded by thoughts.

Alice thought _I wonder what were going to do. Maybe Bella will let me borrow one of outfits. They are so cute…_

Emmett was thinking _I want a rematch with Bella. There is no way I lost to a girl._

I sighed and tried to block out all of their thoughts.

**(BellaPOV)**

They all arrived at 6. The beauforts were all behind me in a line.

" Get in a straight line" I instructed them.

_And the training begins._

**Please review. The more reviews I get the faster I'll type the next chapter. I know its short and it sucks so I'm sorry. Itll get better I promise. So here's your quote:A friend wipes your tears when your rejected a best friend goes up to him and says, "It's because your gay isn't it?" Cheerio Mates!- Rose**




End file.
